


Summer Bummer

by Angelas



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Feelings, Infatuation, Language, M/M, Slow Burn, Summer, billy pls, coping after s3 tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelas/pseuds/Angelas
Summary: Steve works at Scoops. Billy stops by. It's becoming a habit.





	Summer Bummer

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish this whole thing before travels, but it's clear that's not happening. so I'm putting out what I've got for the sake of my sanity. ( و•̀ω•́)و

**oOo**

Starcourt Mall’s got a running AC, sure, but the dry heat of June is no joke in Hawkins; Steve can almost feel the hot sun of the outside on his face as he glances over at the sole window of the breakroom. Why’s it even there? It’s so small it’s pointless if not to remind him he’s in an actual cubicle prison, underpaid and tired while in the presence of too many mini marshmallow jars. He taps his fingers on the counter. Robin’s doing whatever on a notebook and rush hour’s just about started. It’s only a matter of time before a throng of kids come bunching up, whittling at whatever’s left of his dignity, scoop by neapolitan scoop.

It happens. Six of them, then three of them, then a line of adults who don’t even look at him, then two—a couple, about his age, pretty girl with long brown hair and a guy so shredded he almost feels bad for not working out that morning. Almost. Because that face, well. There’s no chiseling or sculpting your way out of something like _that_.

A group of elderly men walk up. Kind enough gentlemen, in need of fudge maple sundaes, so Robin takes care of it. Steve sighs. He needs a slurpee or something, a month off and a new car. A girlfriend, too, a bottle of the new Farrah spray that just came out and a college that’ll take him. Yeah. College. That would be nice.

“Earth to Harrington.”

Steve looks up, straightens on instinct and deflates all at once. Billy Hargrove. Half a shirt on, goldilocks hair and sneering. A girl with him, too, clung to his arm like a latch and looking at Steve like he’s got a duck on his head. Steve swallows. He hasn’t interacted this asshole since the last day of high school. Would’ve liked to have kept it that way, especially now. He can practically feel Billy’s big stupid eyes burning holes through his uniform.

“Well, look at you,” grins Billy. “Ready to ride those seven seas?”

The girl chuckles. Snorts? Steve rolls his eyes.

“Very funny, man. Gonna order something or what?”

It’s blunt. Apparently, Billy did not expect composure, nor did he think this far ahead. He braces his hand on the counter, leaning in and stiffly chewing on whatever’s in his mouth. A bid to make himself look bigger, thinks Steve. Like those reptiles Dustin’s always yakking on about. 

“Funny that you mention it,” says Billy. “Pam here was just about to tell you what she wanted. Right, Pam?”

She nods. Obediently, if anyone were to ask for Steve’s opinion. She chooses out three flavors with the tip of one acrylic nail and Steve asks if she’d like fruit or any of the ten exclusive toppings. Sprinkles, she says. Steve dots a little extra. She takes it from his hand and gives a pretty smile. It seems to annoy the shit out of Billy. Good. All sailor caps considered, Steve feels pretty cool right now.

“Want anything, Hargrove? Red velvet just came in. Kinda reminds me of that face you’re wearing.”

He gestures with a finger, does a little circle and even bops Billy on the nose. Daring, he knows. And, man. If Billy wasn’t getting pink before, he is definitely a healthy red right now.

He shoves his arm from Pam. The space between them shrinks. He can see Billy’s fingers curl into a fist, so tight they match up with the counter, but the one-two never comes. Steve supposes he knows why. Pam doesn’t look impressed. In fact, she seems a bit put off, stepping away as she is. But it’s not just Pam. Customers, too. It’s a lose-lose for Billy. Steve hopes Robin’s keeping tab. He’s just defeated Hargrove, biggest jerkoff Hawkin’s got to offer, in a 1v1 without engaging combat. 

He straightens, feeling proud of himself. Billy pulls on his mouth, wetting his lips to the side before snatching a bill from his pocket. 

“Bet you’re feeling real good, eh, Steve?” He leans, yanking Steve in by the kerchief on his neck. This close, Steve gets a full whiff of Billy’s cologne. Faberge Brut. Not a bad choice. He’s almost distracted by it. Almost. “ _Enjoy_ it.”

He flicks the five at Steve’s face, then makes a show of leaving the shop. Pam follows along. Huh. Who woulda thought. Billy’s hips swing a lot more than Pam’s when he walks.

Oh, Steve’ll enjoy it, alright.

**oOo**


End file.
